


Russy

by orphan_account



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Houston Rockets, M/M, NBA, Oklahoma City Thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I didn't proof read sorry lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read sorry lol

He texts James before the game against OKC, just casual talk. Tells him, "may the best team win" then he thinks about Russell. James sends him a text back "oh please you want baby boy to win" Kevin laughs at the text and hides his phone from a peeking Klay. 

He considers asking James to tell him about Russell, whatever Russell tells him but will he go that low? He wants to know if Russell watches him play, if he cheers for him, if he still likes him. Kevin does. 

In the end he forgets to reply because of Draymond dropping his sandwhich on his carpet. Klay, Andre, and Dray had joined -invited themselves- him to watch the Thunder-Rockets game. The first time he's ever done that just because he's not ready for his teammates to make jokes about his old team. A team he holds dearly in his heart. Thunder lose and no one says anything. Draymond keeps his jokes to himself. Klay isn't really paying that much attention to it anyways and Andre looked like a Thunder fan upset.

He sees James and Russell hug eachother, James whispering in Russell's ear and Russell shaking his head, in slow motion. For a split second he thinks about when he was there. Deep in his mind there's a thought, a wish really, to be there. Right there next to Russell and James, telling James how great and proud he is of his sucess. Wrapping an arm around Russell as he leads them to the lockerroom. Takes the interviews for him the way he often did, or do them with him. 

"Earth to KD" 

"He's daydreaming about his boyfriend" 

Kevin blinks and stares at Klay who is waving his hands in front of his face then over at Draymond who is grinning wide, proud of his comment, with an arm around Andre. "What man?" Klay shrugs at him "I'm out bro, gotta sleep" Kevin nods at him and walks him out -Mama says you gotta have manners even with friends- "see you man" Klay nods and heads towards his car. 

Kevin walks in to see Draymod whispering to Andre who is rolling his eyes at the others words. He has a hand on Draymond's thigh. Andre notices him first, his smile fades and he's about to push Draymond away but Kevin lifts a hand to stop him. He smiles and mouths "its cool" and walks away.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and stares at it. He knows Russell is probably with James, knows because that's what they use to do. They would play board games, talk, joke, laugh and just enjoy each other. He puts his phone down on the counter and contemplates his options. In the end he ends up texting James: "Great win, proud of you brother". 

His phone lights up with an answer and its funny how his heart fills up with hope of it being Russell. Its James, "thanks. Russell left" Kevin frowns at the text and just doesn't understand so he calls him. 

"Hey man"

"What you mean he left?" 

"He came over, stayed for less than an hour and left." He sighs before continuing "he was weird, hurt, I tried telling him to talk to you but he shut me down" Kevin closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I'm worried about him, Kev" Kevin lets out a shuddering breath. Feels guilt hit him in full force. 

"I've tried, but it- I he hates me, James" James sighs again and Kevin really hates that sound "I don't know what to do. I don't understand why he was cool with you leaving but he gets like this with me. You left too, we both left for the best for our carreers." James stays quiet for a while before he speaks "Kev, come on man, you know Russ loves you more than me. You could have left before me and he would still be like this. Your bond with him was different than the one with me, you know that. Just keep trying, he has to come around eventually" 

"Yeah. Alright. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, good luck tomorrow"

"Did he say anything just about his life?"

"No. Nothing, he was quiet and I just tried to get him to talk but nothing worked. Tried talking about the old days and he looked like he was tearing up before he got mad and shut me down."

Kevin feels his heart break and for the first time he regrets leaving.

"Its not your fault." 

Kevin wants to cry. He wants to fly to OKC and hug Russell. He wants to turn back time, stay with Russell. 

"Yeah, alright, bye"

James says bye and they hang up. 

When he returns to where Draymond and Andre are still watching tv they both look at him and he wants to ask how they do it. Wants to ask if either would leave and if the other would ever forgive the other for leaving. Andre smiles at him and asks if he's alright, Kevin contemplates telling them and in the end he does. Andre hugs him when he chockes on a sob and his eyes get teary. 

They tell him Russell will come around eventually and he believes them. 

He regrets leaving Russell but he doesn't regret his move, his new teammates. They end up leaving after chilling with him for a bit and Kevin hugs them, tells them he appreciates them and they hug him back. 

He sends Russell a quick text before he goes to bed, "Great hustle, you'll get him next time", he sees the three dots appear and his heart starts beating fast then he watches them dissappear, he smiles and types a message "love you Russy" Kevin sends it before he overthinks it. 

He falls asleep thinking about Russells reaction. He hopes he's smiling. 

 

 

His phone lights up with a message right before he's about to sleep and his heart flutters at the name. Russell rolls his eyes at the first message, types a mad message before he deletes it then he gets another one and he frowns. His heart betrays him and the corners of his mouth lift up into a smile. He shuts his phone off and whispers to himself,

"I love you too, idiot".

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this with the idea of fluff but it always goes to not fluff but im a sucker for happy endings (hint the ending). 
> 
> Im tempted to write a part 2. Let me know wha yall think, if I should or not. 
> 
> Should it be just Russ/KD or KD/Russ/James?? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope this was good. Im not sure how I feel about it. I do like the Iggy/Draymond pairing though and I would have liked to add more of them in the story but I couldn't think of anything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
